Royal Suriyan Armed Forces
The Royal Suriyan Armed Forces (กองทัพหลวงสุริยา) is the name of the military of the Kingdom of Suriya which responsible for defender of its territorial integrity and the constitutional order. It consists of the following branches: * Royal Suriyan Army (กองทัพบกสุริยา) *Royal Suriyan Navy (กองทัพเรือสุริยา) *Royal Suriyan Air Force (กองทัพอากาศสุริยา) *Thaluangfan Special Forces (หน่วยทะลวงฟัน) The Commander-in-Chief (จอมทัพสุริยา) is King of Suriya, however this position is only nominal. The armed forces ostensibly managed by the Ministry of Defence of Suriya, which is headed by the minister of defence and commanded by the Royal''' Suriyan Armed Forces Headquarters, which in turn is headed by the Chief of the Defence Force. The army commander in chief is considered the most powerful position in the armed forces. Role The Royal Suriyan Armed Forces main role officially is the protection of the sovereignty and territorial integrity of the Kingdom of Suriya. The armed forces are also charged with the defence of the monarchy of Suriya against all threats, foreign and domestic. Service Branches Royal Suriyan Army The Royal Thai Army is responsible for protecting the kingdom's sovereignty. It is the oldest and largest branch of the Royal Suriyan Armed Forces. The RSA are divided among the four army areas: South Army, East Army, North Army and Central Army. Royal Suriyan Navy The Royal Suriyan Navy is the naval force of Suriya and part of the Royal Suriyan Armed Forces. Suriya is the only Amherst Region country that operates an aircraft carrier and also the Centura Donna nation to acquire submarines. The RSN also consists of a Royal Suriyan Marine Corps division, Coast Guard Division and Navy SEALs. Royal Suriyan Air Force The Royal Suriyan Air Force is the air force of Suriya. The main mission of the RSAF is the defence of Suriyan airspace and to provide air surveillance of the land and maritime borders. Thaluangfan Special Forces Thaluangfan Special Forces is the special operations force of the Royal Suriyan Armed Forces. The force was designed to carry out reconnaissance and sabotage against enemy targets in the form of special reconnaissance and direct action attacks. The size of the TSF is classified. TSF is the unit that combines elite soldiers from the Army, Navy and Air Force. TSF is the hardest training unit in the armed forces. In addition, the members of the unit will be selected as the royal guard to protect the royal family. Raja Ongkharak Raja Ongkharak is the elite royal guard regiment founded by Suriyathibodi XV. The Raja Ongkharak is different from normal royal guard that not only provides security to the royal family. In the case of rumors related to the safety of the royal family, the unit will gather intelligence informations and report to the king. RSAF1.png|Infantry of RSA. RSAF2.png|Thaluangfan Special Forces. RSAF3.png|Armoured fighting vehicles of RSA. RSAF4.png|Helicopters of RSAF. RSAF5.png|Aircraft of RSAF. RSAF6.png|Submarine of RSN. Officer and enlisted rank insignia Royal Suriyan Army Officers | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"|Colonel | align="center"|Lieutenant Colonel | align="center"|Major | align="center"|Captain | align="center"|Lieutenant | align="center"|Sub Lieutenant |} Others | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"|Lance Corporal |} Military Exercise '''Viper Diamond is a multilateral military joint exercise held annually in Suriya. It is the largest Centura Donna military exercise held each year, the purpose of Viper Diamond training is to improve collaboration. exchange experiences and promote the relationship between the various nations participating in the training. It also helps promote peace and security in the region. Viper Diamond has three distinct activities. The first is the combined arms live fire exercise (CALFEX), in which live ammunition is aimed at predetermined targets. Troops then assault a beach and landing zone while this live fire occurs. The second activity is a command post exercise (CPX), in which military officers engage in computerized war games, disaster relief, or humanitarian missions over several days. The final activity is assisting the local Suriyan population. Participants: Kingdom of Suriya, Ailuros, Imperial Union of Gaia, Fascisti Mandarr Imperium, People's Republic of Malizi, The Kingdom of Beautiful Swan, The Republic of Keuyap and Reprizian Republic. Engagements Suriyan-Primorian War Operation All Clear Svobodia Peacekeeping Mission Crown Prince Crisis Category:Militaries Category:Kingdom of Suriya